Vincent Keller
Vincent Keller is a rogue military operative based in new york city. In 2002, while serving in the army, he discovered that he was subjected to a military medical experiment, and is now genetically modified. While outwardly indistinguishable from any normal human, Vincent possesses several physical and mental enhancements as a result of his genetic engineering. In a bid to feel human, he uses these powers to help people around the city, and later, to help Catherine with her cases. Before joining the army Vincent worked as a MD at a hospital. Description Physical appearance Normally, Vincent is tall, handsome, fair skin man, with jet black hair, and dark eyes. However, after he was experimented on he found that in times of fear, rage, or stress, his adrenal medulla secretes large amounts of adrenaline, which causes his good looks to leave him, with his features becoming veiny and oddly distorted, and his dark eyes becoming blood-shot gold. Its logical to assume this effect was unintended; it may also be another reason why the experiment is often decribed as a botched experiment. Throughout the years, Vincent learned to forcible revert the changes and return his adrenalin to more normal, reduced levels, by simply calming himself down. At some point in 2002, he gained a scar on the right side of his face, where he got it and how is unknown. However, what is clear is that he got it after he was experimented on. Vincent likes to dress casual, he usually wears jean trousers with t shirt and black boots. He sometime wears a black long coat.These details are backed up with photographic evidence. Personality and traits Vincent is normally very kind and even tempered, and speaks in a soft, contained voice most of the time, except during the occasional instances when he loses his temper. This, however is very deceptive; he is in fact very dangerous, and will kill those who threathen him and the people he care's about. Futhermore, his cross-species DNA occasionally causes him to lose control of himself, and turns him into a feral man-beast when his adrenal medulla secretes large amounts of adrenaline in time of fear, rage, or stress. This design flaw is the main reason the experiment was considered a failure. Because of this, he believed himself a monster, because of what he is and all the things he is capable of, until Cat convinced him otherwise. Powers Vincent is capable of a number of superhuman feats, both mental and physical, and can wield these powers to a variety of effects. He is capable of superhuman vision, which involves viewing things in much greater detail than humanly possible, both in terms of distance and of size; superhuman hearing, which involves hearing sounds that are inaudible to normal human beings; enhanced sense of smell, which involves detecting smells that are impossible for normal human beings to detect naturally; superhuman speed, which involves moving at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete, though the exact extent of this speed has yet to be determined; and superhuman strength, which involves exerting a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. Notably, Vincent can use his strong leg muscles to leap great distances. Vincent also possess superhuman durability, which is a completely passive ability in that it cannot be deactivated or controlled. Using his powers Vincent is fully capable of using his power to their utmost potential. Unfortunately his powers bear emotional underpinnings in that they are fueled by rushes of adrenaline; while angry he loses control over them. Natural abilities Before Vincent joined the army he worked as a medical doctor at ST. Benjamin's Hospital. He was a first year resident. Since then, Vincent has gained sufficient knowledge to atleast attempt to find himself a cure for his Metamorphosis condition. He is a capable investigator, and a skilled hand-to-hand fighter. Biography Not much is known about Vincent's life before he joined the military.Vincent's life prior to joining the army is told in flashbacks. The first of these flashbacks took place in the Pilot. Early Life Little is known of Vincent's early life, except that he had two older brothers and a childhood friend named J.T. Vincent and J.T remained friends well in adulthood and were roommates in medical school. They have had only each other to depend on for most of their lives. It’s a complicated relationship, but for better or for worse- they have remained best friends. Military Career Prior to the start of his military career, Vincent worked as a medical doctor at ST. Benjamin's Hospital; he resigned from this post in 2001. It is later revealed that Vincent had changed careers because he wanted to make a difference after both his brothers were killed when terrorist attacked the Twin Towers. Vincent eventually joined the army, and was one of the recruits chosen to take part in the government approved Muirfield Medical Experiment. Vincent and the other recruits were given injection which changed their DNA, it made them stronger, faster and heighten all their senses. However, there were some unforeseen consequences – when they are enraged, they turn into terrifying beasts, unable to control their powers. In late 2002, while the now supersoldiers were serving in afghanistan, the government gave orders to eradicate them all, after they realized they could not be controlled. Vincent escaped somehow, faked his death and returned to the states. The military, believing Vincent was dead, reported him killed by enemy fire while serving in Afghanistan. Missing years .]] After returning to the united states, Vincent went into hiding (where he remained for ten years), which subsequently forced him to live outside of traditional society. During those years – presumably in early 2003 – Vincent reconnected with his best friend J.T, and the two have been trying to find a cure for him ever since, without much success. Despite being in hiding and wanting to safe guard his secret, Vincent often went out and saved people around the city; one of those people was Catherine Chandler, who's life he saved in 2003. Second encounter with Catherine In 2012, Vincent accidentally left his fingerprint on a button of a murder victim. His name later came up while Catherine, now a homicide detective, was investigating the case. Her initial investigation listed Vincent as deceased, however, she learned otherwise when she found Vincent alive and living in a warehouse. The entire report is later revealed to be part of a government cover up. Vincent is actually still . Catherine confronted him and demanded to know why his prints were at the crime scene. Vincent told her that he saw the lady collapse and tried to help. Catherine believed him; she concluded that he was not involved in the murder. However, before she left she saw a nine-year-old newspaper clipping that Vincent had kept, announcing the death of her murder. Catherine then started to suspect that he was somehow involved in her mother's murder. Her suspicions were short lived because soon after she left the warehouse she was attacked and would certainly have been killed if not for Vincent, who intervened and saved her life. During the altercation, Catherine was able to get a glimpse of his face before he transform back, and was able to deduce that he was the beast who saved her nine years before when her mother was gunned down by two assassins. Vincent then took Catherine back to his warehouse told her his secret, and after failing to convince Catherine that he was monster she should stay away from, he agreed to help her find out why her mother was murdered. Notes and References }} Category:Characters Category:A to Z